What's in a name?
by mentalmentos
Summary: Lost for years with out an identity BHK finally learns his name... but how will he react to this news? Look for a special guest appearance inside. oneshot. eh, I felt like changing the title... so what? maybe I'll change it periodically.


**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfin. A one-shot written for my friends Laur and Fozzie. I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts or Disney related...except for movies! O and btw I do not own Fred Weasley...Shifty eyes**

**Presenting a parody on the kid who never had a name until only recently. Read, review... just have a ball!**

**A Name of Honor **

"Two years…two years…" A kid looking oddly familiar except for the fact that his spiky hair was blonde was pacing around a dark foreboding room. Glancing at his enormous feet so as not to trip, he was constantly muttering to himself, which is not a very good habit.

"For two years everyone has thought of me as the Blonde Haired Kid or BHK. And after these two long years when people will finally learn the truth about me and get to spend sometime with me they decide to give me a name. What name you ask?" At this point you may be wondering who just asked a question. Well it was himself. Like I said he's muttering to himself and that is a very bad habit! Anger started to build up in his voice (see it's causing trouble already!).

"ROXAS! They named me Roxas! I mean how creative can SquarEnix get? Seriously let's take a look at this." Again I point out he is talking to himself or maybe I'm wrong and he is informing the wall…

"Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Roxas. Now if we just change it around a bit. S-O-R-A-X. That would be Sora…with an 'X'. But I don't want to be connected to Sora!" He began to pound his fists into the wall. "I don't want to be known for eternity as Sora's other half!" He screamed letting out the fury within. Sinking to the floor he continues to talk to himself, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I want everyone to know me as Fred, my true name…okay fine I'll follow the stupid," at this he begins to speak in a mocking tone "'all the other halves must have an 'x' in their name rule.'" Continuing with his regular voice "Hmmm… I've got it!" The-has-too-many-names-now-to-keep-track-of-kid jolts to a standing position, put his fists on his hips, strikes a daring pose and shouts for all to hear: "From this day on, forever more, I shall be known as…" A drum roll is heard in the background. The-just-to-announce-his-name-kid-so –I-don't-know-what-to-call-him looks into the camera, smiles as it zooms in and says "FREDX!" He gives a flirtatious wink and smile.

At that very moment the Blonde-spiky-haired- errr…Fredx heard a loud pop behind him. He turned around and low and behold a tall, lanky, foxy if I do say so myself, red head was standing there.

"Hello there. I like eggs. Well cheerios and all that rubbish." Followed by another pop the gorgeous, sexy, finder lickin'…and Fred Weasley was gone.

"Well that was a bit peculiar. Any rate it's nice to be known as Fredx." Fredx, or hunky guy number two as a select few refer to him, decided to set off into the world with his new identity. Taking a deep breath he left the room, ran back in, put on his pants and left again. Surprising Fredx was the almost mirror image of himself standing right in front of him.

"Hello Sora!"

"Hello Roxas!"

"Actually Sora, my name's…"

"Hey BHK!"

"Kairi, hey, but to tell you the truth…"

"Hey Blondey!"

"Hey Sora's Twiny Thing!"

"Shiny Monkey Breath!" (or something like that. It's hard to understand Donald sometimes.)

"Hey hot stuff!" At this everyone gave Riku a questioning glance and stepped a way a few feet.

"Riku? What the…No wait! My name is Fredx!" Getting down on his knees and shaking his fists towards the sky he screamed: "Fredx! Do you hear me? I am Fredx!"

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy." Well, Riku was wearing the hula skirt of doom but even so everyone took another few steps back.

Fredx looked up at his friends with pleading eyes. "Please understand. My name is Leon not Squall (whoops! wrong fanfic) I mean… Fredx not Roxas, BHK, Blondey, Sora's Twiny Thing, Shiny Monkey Breath, or Hot Stuff." At the last name Riku looked down at his feet, blushed, and said "Well, you're still hot stuff to me." Which was followed by more steps backing away slowly.

Whispering to himself "I am Fredx", Fredx, for that was his name, put his head in his knees. Tears began to rush from his eyes and his body began to shake. If you listen closely amidst the sobs a faint "Fredx" could be heard. After a long while Fredx felt a light touch on his shoulder. Discreetly he wiped his eyes, he is a guy after all, he turned around and looked into those big blue eyes. Somehow the blonde haired girl seemed oddly comforting.

"Come with me and I can help you forget the pain." Namine extended her hand to Fredx. He glanced at it a moment and gave in. Hand in hand they walked into the sunset leaving behind the fading sobs of Riku's broken heart.

**Well I hope you guys and girls really enjoyed it! Give me your thoughts and oppinions by clicking that purple rectangular thingy, k? Weeeee!**


End file.
